Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Lolocando
Summary: Adrien vient d'avoir 18 ans et son plus beau cadeaux serait de savoir qui est Ladybug sous son masque.


Voici ma toute première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes. Pour les commentaires j'accepte tout bon ou mauvais du moment où elle est constructive

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En effet aujourd'hui Adrien avait 18 ans. Cela signifier une seule chose pour lui : Liberté. Car il était enfin majeur et pourrait en toute légalité s'échapper du manoir où il habitait avec son père pour partir dans son appartement à lui et qu'il n'était plus obliger d'obéir à son père. Mais la journée avait mal commençait tout d'abord il n'avait reçu aucun message lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, ensuite comme d'habitude il avait déjeuner seul et c'est à peine si son père lui avait souhaiter et enfin il n'avait pas eu de cadeau. En plus de cela cette année son anniversaire tombé pendant les vacances et il avait un schooting photo dans l'après-midi. Justement il devait s'y rendre. Le schooting se déroula sans encombre comme d'habitude il avait était parfait. Il était 16h quand enfin la séance se termina, il se dirigea vers la loge en soupirant. Les maquilleuses vinrent le démaquillé puis il se rhabilla. Plagg sortie de son sac :

\- Ben qu'es qui y Adrien ? Tu devrait être content ce n'est pas ton annive aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda le kwami

\- Si bien sur Plagg mais tu es bien le seul qui l'ai remarquer. Nino ne m'a même pas envoyer un message, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête

\- Tu es sur, j'ai sentit ton portable vibré pendant que tu posais.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ?! Dit Adrien en se précipitant vers son sac à la recherche de son portable.

\- Pourquoi je te mentirai gamin ?

Le jeune mannequin ne l'entendit même pas trop occuper à lire le message sur son portable.

 _ **Nino-**_

 _BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE MEC !_

 _Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir 18 ans ? Dsl de pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt j'avais plein de truc à faire. Pour me faire pardonné ça te dit qu'on aillent au bar où on va d'habitude. On se retrouve là bas à 20h. A tout !_

Adrien poussa un cri de joie. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une très agréable soirée. Bon ça n'avait rien avoir avec la super fête qu'il avait imaginé mais c'était déjà mieux que le fait de passer la soiré seul dans sa chambre. Bon d'un autre côté il ne pourrait pas voir sa Lady mais ce n'était pas grave il l'a verrait demain. Son plus beau cadeau serait de savoir qui se cachait sous le masque. Mais Ladybug tenait beaucoup à son identité alors il respectait sa décision. Cela fessait maintenant 4 ans qu'ils combattaient le Papillon ensemble, 4 ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, 4 ans qu'il était tombait fou amoureux d'elle et ses sentiments n'avait pas changé il avait même grandit. Au plus le temps passer au plus il l'a trouvé belle, intelligente, merveilleuse. Ses yeux, son sourie, son rire le transportait toujours. Elle était son souffle d'air, sa raison de vivre, celle pour qui il ne sombrait pas. Il sourie rêveusement en imaginant son visage.

\- Tu pense encore à ta Lady. Ça fait combien temps que tu t'accroche à elle ? Lui demanda Plagg avec un sourie narquois.

\- 4 ans 3 mois et 5 jours, répondit le jeune homme les yeux brillant un sourie béa sur les lèvres

\- J'abandonne…fit le kwami désespéré en repartant dans le sac du jeune homme.

Adrien était fin prés il se tenait devant le café où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Nino ne tarda pas à arriver, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'établissement. Nino fit un clin d'œil au propriétaire et dirigea son meilleur ami vers le fond de la salle et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un couloir.

\- Mais tu m'emmène où ? Demanda le jeune mannequin.

\- Patience tu vas voir, lui répondit Nino.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte que Nino ouvrit à la volé.

\- SURPRISE !

A la l'intérieur de la pièce Adrien découvrit tout sa classe de 3ème. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes, certes ce n'était pas viril mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui organiser une fête surprise. Il se tourna vers Nino et le serra fort dans ses bras.  
\- Et doucement, fit ce dernier en riant, tu m'étouffe.

\- Merci à tous d'être venue, dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ancienne classe. Il les reconnaissait tous. Alix, Kim, Max, Milène, Rose, Juleka… Il y avait bien sur Alya et Marinette qui étaient toujours inséparable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il croisa le regard bleu de Marinette il eu l'impression que son cœur avait rater un battement, ce regard lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Aller c'est partie pour faire la fête. Et c'est moi qui mène la danse, cria Nino qui était déjà aux platines avec son casque sur une oreille.

Tous le monde se mit à danser, au bout d'une heure ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du buffet pour découper le gâteau préparer par les parents de Marinette et pour ouvrit les cadeaux.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ADRIEN !

Adrien souffla ses bougies et on lui tendis une pile de cadeaux.

Alors qu'il les avait tous ouvert Nino saisi une carte abandonnée sur la table.  
\- A tient je me demande de qui elle est, et ce qu'il y a marqué dedans, fit Nino à Adrien avec un regard au coin.

Il l'ouvrit et lu :

 _Bonne anniversaire chaton !_

 _J'espère que tu as reçu de beaux cadeaux. Mais je ne pense pas qu tu es reçu ton PLUS beau des cadeaux. Celui dont tu rêves le plus mais que tu n'ose pas demander. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais quel est ce cadeau et je compte bien te l'offrit._

 _Ta Lady_

\- Eh bien ! Tu m'avais caché ça. Je ne savait pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, lui dit Nino avec un regard au coin et un sourire malicieux.

\- Rend moi ça, cette carte mais destiné je crois et je pense quelle était priver, lui lança Adrien les joue rouge et en lui prenant la carte des mains.

\- Oh mais regarde moi comme il est rouge, le taquina son meilleur ami.

\- Et si tu allais nous faire le DJ j'ai les jambes qui me démange, lui proposa le jeune mannequin.

\- OK, mais c'est bien parce que c'est ton annive, capitula le jeune DJ en se dirigeant vers les platines.

Adrien resta seul avec sa carte dans les mains pendant que les autres aller danser. Seul Marinette resta prés du buffet. Il rouvrit la carte et la lue à nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour lui écrit et signer de ce petit surnom qu'il n'arrêter pas de lui donner. Et cette personne étais Ladybug. Mais quel était le cadeau dont elle fessait mention et qu'elle pouvait lui offrit ? Certainement pas son identité, sa Lady y tenait trop et jamais il n'oserait lui demander. Et puis surtout comment avait fait Ladybug pour savoir qu'il se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir !

\- Alors tu as une idée de qui t'as écrit cette carte ? Lui demanda Marinette le fessant sursauter. Il avait oublier qu'elle était là.

\- Heu… Oui j'ai bien une petite idée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse m'offrit le cadeau dont elle parle.  
\- Tu en es sur ?

 _-_ Oui, et de toute façon elle n'es pas là, soupira-t-il

\- Elle ne t'as pas donner un rendez-vous ?

Adrien regarda de nouveau la carte et la retourna dans tous les sens. Tient au dos il y avait une inscription.

 _Atelier de l'artiste 22h_

Es-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ? En tous cas ça y ressemblais. Dans ce cas l' _Atelier de l'artiste_ c'était ici et 22h… Quelle heure était-il au juste ? Il regarda son portable. 21H55. Son rendez-vous était donc dans 5 minutes. Il regarda autour de lui tous le monde danser et Marinette avait disparue, elle devait être au toilette songea t-il. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle le plus discrètement possible. Il avisa un escalier et le gravit. Il atterrit sur le toit qui était, tous décoré ? Il y avait une table, deux chaises et de la musique. Mais qui avait pu faire ça ? Tout d'un coup une silhouette rouge sortit de l'ombre.  
\- Ladybug !? s'exclama Adrien

\- Bon anniversaire chaton, lui répondit-elle.  
\- Mais comment sait tu que…

\- Tu es Chat Noir ? Je t'ai vu te dé-transformer il y quelque mois.

\- Et tu ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Heu non. Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Heu je ne sait pas. Oui un peu sans doute.

Le Miraculous de Laydybug se mit à biper

\- Tu vas te dé-transformer tu ferait mieux de partir.

\- Non je reste.

\- Mais je vais découvrit qui tu es…

Ladybug s'approcha et se pencha vers lui pour lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il sentit un brasier s'allumer en lui.

\- Ce n'ai pas ce que tu veux ? Ton plus beau cadeau ce n'es pas de savoir qui je suis ?

Les boucles d'oreille firent un dernier beeb avant qu'une aura rouge entour la jeune femme.

\- Marinette !?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus avant de sentir des lèvres douces et chaudes venir se poser sur les siennes dans un merveilleux baiser emplit de tendresse.


End file.
